Padrões
by Misao-chan
Summary: A vida é boa para Duo. A convivência é fácil e as coisas tomaram um rumo simples, mas...até quando você pode deixar que a normalidade te prive das melhores coisas da vida? -PG,1x2x1,5xS, yaoi, fluffy, light-light-angst e SAP- COMPLETO!


**Padrões **

**Avisos:-** One-shot , Duo Pov, pós Endless-Waltz, tentativa de humor, light-light-angst, Fluffy até não poder mais, SAP para o dia dos namorados

**Casais:-** 1x2x1, 5xS

**Spoilers:-** coisa mais do que leve sobre o fim do anime...nhé, nem precisa ser considerado.

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem, Duo e eu saímos na rua para procurar um namorado para mim, mas todos os caras que chamavam a minha atenção cantavam o Duo achando que ele era uma menina. Cansada daquela história, cheguei em casa e contei pro Heero que o Duo tava provocando meus futuros namorados, e o Duo, pra se vingar...rasgou meus direitos autorais TT ...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Essa fic é um one-shot temática, um pequeno fluffy de dia dos namorados. A idéia me veio do nada quando eu estava pensando em fazer uma atualização temática para meu site. Juntando isso com minha vontade de escrever um one-shot (por que eu não posso evitar de achar one-shots uma das coisas mais divertidas do mundo das fics =) nasceu este pequeno bebê. Novamente eu uso e abuso do Duo POV, mas nada temam, por que logo, logo eu me saio com um Heero Pov da vida...e viva o Fluffy! -Misao joga açúcar pra cima-

E Feliz Dia Dos Namorados para todos!

**Esse fic vai dedicado para a Dee-chan , por sua espetacular volta ao mundo dos vivos...opa, das fics ", e também por ser uma pessoa suppa duppa kawaii = ...apesar de ser uma reclamona! (tô brincando sis, você sabe que te amo né? )**

É engraçado como sua vida assume um tipo de padrão antes mesmo que você note que isso esta ocorrendo. E não apenas e tão somente acontecendo a sua volta, mas também tragando-o para dentro dela sem que você sequer se dê conta do fato.

Padrões. Eles são uma coisa na qual você pode confiar. Eles sempre estarão lá para colocar parâmetros na sua vida, queiramos ou não.

De minha parte, eu não tenho qualquer tipo de reclamação a fazer sobre eles.

Eles sempre estiveram comigo, mesmo durante a guerra, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer aos ouvidos de alguém que não viveu aquilo.

Naquele tempo, o padrão era simples. Ordens eram recebidas, Móbile Suits eram deslocados, níveis variáveis de destruição eram causados, a missão era cumprida, e pronto, mais um dia na vida de um piloto Gundam havia passado em um piscar de olhos.

Mesmo dentro de nossos esconderijos, todos possuíamos nosso próprio padrão. Quatre agia como o eterno guardião protetor, Trowa mantinha sua presença sempre vigilante e silenciosa, Wufei concentrava-se em aprimorar constantemente suas habilidades, Heero cuidava para que todos os aspectos das missões permanecessem perfeitos em todos os sentidos possíveis e eu...me deixava levar pelo que acontecia a minha volta.

Analisando a coisa toda, posso dizer que sempre fui assim.

Essa atitude "vá-de-acordo-com-a-mar" pode ser extremamente confortável uma vez que você se acostume com ela.

Claro, não pense que sou idiota suficiente para simplesmente agir de acordo com o que está acontecendo a minha volta. Eu posso até ter sido louco o bastante para pilotar uma arma mortal de batalha, mas ainda não me tornei estúpido o suficiente para jogar minha vida nas mãos das circunstâncias.

O que estou dizendo é que não tenho oposições quanto a me render aos pequenos padrões que tomam nossas existências pouco a pouco. Rotina não é um problema para mim.

E se você simplesmente não consegue compreender a forma como alguém pode sentir-se satisfeito em viver uma vida consideravelmente parada e tranqüila, e está se perguntando como consigo agir dessa forma... eu realmente não tenho como convencê-lo da razão pela qual isso é , para mim , o mais próximo que já cheguei de um paraíso na Terra.

Talvez você tivesse que enfrentar duas guerras, ou viver constantemente equilibrando-se na linha que paira sobre a vida e morte, para realmente entender. Essas coisas mudam um pouco a sua maneira de ver a vida, sim senhor.

Mas você poderia também vir a perguntar a mesma coisa a outros ex-pilotos Gundam, uma vez que a atitude deles, pelo que bem sei, não é nem um pouco diferente da minha.

Depois do fim da guerra todos ficamos um pouco perdidos, obrigados a encarar um tempo de paz com o qual simplesmente não estávamos habituados a lidar. Porém, em pouco tempo, todas as coisas foram entrando lentamente em um tipo de eixo invisível que movia-se a nossa volta.

Heero e eu nos mudamos para um apartamento na Terra. A idéia e sugestão havia sido minha, mas admito que esta não nascera de um pensamento previamente calculado. Sendo completamente honesto, diante do fato de que naquele momento nenhum de nós gozava ainda de uma situação inteiramente confortável quanto a dinheiro, nada me parecia mais lógico e natural do que dividir um apartamento com alguém de quem eu já conhecia os hábitos e comportamento.

Heero provavelmente concordava comigo , pois aceitou minha proposta sem qualquer hesitação ou reserva, da forma como eu esperava que fosse.

Mais tarde, todos recebemos ofertas para trabalhar juntamente aos Preventers, devido a nossos papéis previamente cumpridos durante a guerra e nossas habilidades.

Wufei e eu tornamo-nos agentes, mas fomos os únicos. Quatre havia assumido a direção das empresas Winner, e quanto a Trowa e Heero, estes haviam assumido juntos a responsabilidade sobre o Departamento de Tecnologia e Desenvolvimento Eletrônico das mesmas.

Claro que para mim, havia sido uma surpresa das maiores o fato do ex-Soldado Perfeito ter escolhido trabalhar em uma posição estável e completamente desligada da suposta defesa da segurança pública. Depois de ter assumido o papel de peça-chave em duas guerras, tudo o que eu podia imaginar era que ele talvez quisesse manter o que havia conseguido com seu suor e sangue a qualquer custo.

Mas Heero parecia satisfeito em deixar tal tarefa na mão dos Preventers, e apesar desse comportamento ser completamente inesperado da parte dele, tudo o que posso dizer é que este foi o primeiro de muitos.

Uma vez afastado das missões e obrigações como soldado, Heero - assim como o resto de nós - deixou-se ser levado pelos padrões. O lado consideravelmente engraçado em tudo isso , que apenas eu podia notar uma vez morando com ele, foi o fato de ele ter incorporado uma série de hábitos que eu jamais teria associado a sua figura, e que agora, me pareciam extremamente naturais.

Heero gosta de andar pela casa vestindo apenas uma camiseta branca e cuecas boxer. Não é um hábito que me incomode em nada – muito pelo contrário – mas é preciso admitir que não é o tipo de comportamento que se esperaria de um ex-soldado.

Mas agora, depois de dois anos morando juntos, praticamente nenhuma das ações dele é capaz de me surpreender. Eu aprendi a conviver com cada uma das manias e hábitos de Heero, da mesma forma que ele aprendeu a viver com os meus, e posso dizer com uma grande quantidade de satisfação, que vivemos muito bem da forma que estamos.

O despertador de meu quarto toca, fazendo com que eu tenha de abandonar meus pensamentos para levantar de minha cama, jogar as cobertas no chão e me dirigir ao banheiro para começar a me preparar para mais um dia de trabalho. A temperatura tem diminuído nas últimas semanas, e apesar do apartamento ser aconchegantemente morno, o frio da manhã gruda na minha pele fazendo com que eu trema levemente. Eu odeio o frio.[1]

Antes de me dirigir ao único banheiro da casa, lanço um olhar sonolento ao calendário em cima de minha cômoda. Hoje é quinta-feira. Só mais um dia antes que eu possa dormir quantas horas quiser acomodado no calor de minha cama. Bom. Muito bom.

Certo como o dia, Heero já esta de pé. Ele sempre acorda antes de mim e felizmente para ambos, nenhum de nós possui um problema excessivo quanto a privacidade no banheiro. Somos dois homens, e não vemos empecilhos em dividir o espaço do toalete ao mesmo tempo, o que é ótimo, considerando o fato de que , apesar de grande, nosso banheiro ainda é apenas um.

Heero está fazendo a barba [2], e sua imagem no espelho com metade da face coberta de espuma me cumprimenta com um 'Bom Dia', enquanto entro no cômodo e me coloco na outra extremidade da pia, colocando pasta em minha escova e respondendo ao cumprimento.

Cada um de nós continua sua tarefa em um silêncio confortável, até que Heero levanta sua cabeça, passando a lâmina com destreza pela parte de baixo de seu rosto, do pescoço até a curva do queixo. Por um momento me indago sobre o quão feliz é a vida de uma lâmina, mas a voz de meu companheiro me tira de meus pensamentos.

'Planos para hoje, Duo?', ele pergunta casualmente, passando a lâmina uma segunda vez por um ponto aonde um pouco de espuma ainda havia permanecido.

'Nha verdchadche nhom', respondo, observando enquanto ele levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas no espelho na direção de meu reflexo, esperando que eu me livre da espuma de minha boca para repetir minhas palavras.

Eu cuspo, e repito. 'Na verdade, não', e antes de colocar a escova de dentes de volta na boca, completo minha frase, 'mas por que a pergunta?'

'Eu preciso da sua ajuda para uma coisa', ele responde, logo em seguida jogando água em seu rosto já completamente livre de qualquer traço de espuma.

'Claro', respondo, colocando a escova em um dos cantos da boca para poder falar e ser compreendido desta vez. 'Você precisa da minha ajuda para que?', pergunto, para depois levar a escova ao fundo da boca. Os dentes de trás são um saco de alcançar.

'Eu preciso que você me ajude a comprar um presente...', ele diz, sua mão puxando uma pequena toalha de um dos suportes. Logo depois de secar seu rosto, ele parte para o espelho a nossa frente, abrindo o lado do armário que contem seus pertences de higiene, e escondendo seu rosto parcialmente de minha visão enquanto ele completa o que dizia. '...um presente de dia dos namorados.'

Foi uma sorte o fato de Heero não estar olhando em minha direção no momento em que pronunciou essas palavras. Eu imagino que a visão da minha pessoa engasgando com a espuma da pasta de dente por conta da surpresa do pedido dele, provavelmente não seria algo muito bom para nenhum de nós.

Fiz o melhor que pude para disfarçar meu pequeno deslize, cuspindo na pia, e colocando água imediatamente dentro de minha boca, tentando evitar engolir uma quantidade ainda maior de espuma. Heero pareceu não perceber nada, pois apenas retirou um vidro de loção pós-barba de dentro do armário como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Levantei meu rosto da pia, e olhei para a imagem dele no espelho, buscando ali por algum traço de humor. Heero queria a minha ajuda para comprar um presente de dia dos namorados? Como assim? Admito que estava me sentindo um bocado confuso diante da mistura de situações velhas e novas que esta manhã estava colocando diante de mim.

' E então?', ele perguntou, colocando um pouco do líquido do frasco em suas mãos, esfregando-as com rapidez, para depois levá-las ao rosto.

Pensei na questão durante alguns segundos. Claro que eu podia ajudar Heero. Eu não era nenhum expert em presentes para namoradas, uma vez que eu mesmo jamais tinha estado em um relacionamento por tempo o suficiente para adquirir tais habilidades. Mas se ele achava que eu podia ajudar em alguma coisa, quem era eu para negar minha ajuda a um amigo?

Dirigi uma de minhas mãos para o pequeno recipiente com a espuma de barbear de Heero que ainda estava sobre a pia, cobrindo meu rosto com a substância em seguida. 'Claro', respondi, enquanto minha outra mão buscava por minha lâmina, próxima ao local aonde minha escova de dentes ficava. ' Você quer fazer isso quando?'

'Duo, o dia dos namorados é amanh', Heero respondeu em um tom suavemente sarcástico, enquanto passava um pente em seus cabelos. Ele fazia isso toda manhã, e eu jamais tinha tido a coragem de lhe dizer que não fazia a menor diferença, uma vez que os fios chocolates sempre ignoravam a passagem do objeto para assumirem a posição que bem entendiam. 'Temos que fazer isso hoje', ele terminou, colocando o pente sobre a pia.

'Ok, faremos isso hoje', falei, passando a lâmina pelo lado direito do rosto, e indo em seguida para o outro lado. ' Me espere aqui mesmo, e quando eu voltar do trabalho podemos ir. Está bom pra você?'

'Perfeito', ele respondeu acenando com a cabeça, ' está combinado'. Com isso, Heero moveu-se para deixar o banheiro, mas antes de ir ele virou-se, pela primeira vez na manhã olhando diretamente na minha direção ao invés de meu reflexo no espelho. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele retirou a lâmina de mim com uma de suas mãos, e com a outra virou meu rosto suavemente para o lado.

Fiquei paralisado, sem saber o que fazer diante daquilo e levemente inebriado pelo calor da mão quente de Heero em meu rosto frio.

Ele habilmente passou a lâmina logo embaixo de minha orelha na curva do maxilar ,e então, aparentemente satisfeito, me devolveu o aparelho de barbear.

'Você tinha esquecido esse pedaço', ele falou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, saindo do banheiro e me deixando para trás sentindo o cheiro de sua loção e um pouco confuso.

Alguns segundos passaram-se nos quais olhei para meu próprio rosto no espelho, antes que conseguisse me recompor o suficiente para terminar a tarefa de me barbear e partir para as outras tarefas típicas da manhã. Isso havia sido um pouco estranho...de forma alguma desagradável, mas ainda assim estranho.

Terminei minhas atividades matinais e parti para o trabalho, tentando não pensar exatamente aonde poderia levar Heero para comprar um presente de dia dos namorados...e...para quem Heero estaria comprando presentes, afinal? Ele nunca tinha trazido ninguém no apartamento, então não era como se eu tivesse conhecimento da pessoa que ele pretendia presentear.

A situação toda era tão estranha que decidi que seria melhor realmente não pensar muito nela. Portanto deixei que a familiaridade de meu trabalho mudasse a corrente de meus pensamentos, e antes mesmo que eu notasse, muito tempo havia se passado e já era hora do almoço.

Fui almoçar com Wufei e Sally, mais uma das atividades rotineiras das quais eu havia aprendido a gostar com a passagem dos anos. Mas, de alguma forma hoje, mesmo essa atividade parecia estar levemente...diferente.

Sally passou um bom tempo do almoço comentando entusiasmadamente sobre um novo restaurante fino que havia sido inaugurado na cidade no mês anterior. Eu demorei um pouco para perceber o brilho nos olhos dela e a expressão hesitante que ela lançava na direção de Wufei. Ele parecia não notar nada daquilo, estando compenetrado demais em sua salada para perceber exatamente o que acontecia a sua volta.

Quando Sally se ausentou para ir ao banheiro, resolvi que pelo bem de nossa amizade e da boa saúde de Wufei, eu deveria lhe dar uma mão.

'Hey Wu-man', falei, dirigindo-me a meu amigo e recebendo um olhar levemente irritado por conta do uso do apelido. Ignorando sua expressão, continuei, 'Então, o que você vai fazer para Sally amanhã a noite?'

'Amanhã a noite?', ele respondeu, colocando um pedaço de rabanete na boca e me olhando como se eu estivesse falando sobre a coisa mais sem sentido de todo o mundo. 'O que tem amanhã a noite?', ele perguntou em seguida.

Contive um suspiro para não tornar as coisas mais difíceis e então falei em um tom de voz paciente. 'Amanhã, é dia dos namorados. Você não vai fazer nada para ela?'

'E por que deveria?', ele respondeu, seu tom de voz adquirindo um toque suave de indignação.

'Vamos lá Wufei', falei diante de sua colocação, 'Ela está obviamente te dando a dica de que quer ir até o novo restaurante e você não está sequer se esforçando pra captar a mensagem aqui.', terminei, finalmente deixando aquele suspiro escapar de meus lábios. ' Ela realmente quer ser levada nesse lugar...'

'E daí...?', o chinês respondeu, levando um outro pedaço de rabanete a boca e parecendo não estar entendendo as dimensões do que eu vinha lhe dizendo até então.

'E daí, que ela gosta de você Wufei! Do mesmo jeito que você gosta dela!', exclamei, derrubando meu garfo no prato com um barulho estridente, e assistindo – com uma certa quantidade de divertimento, admito – enquanto meu amigo chinês engasgava com seu rabanete e adquiria uma cor adorável de vermelho ao mesmo tempo.

'Maxwell!', ele falou em um tom agravado, mas foi tudo o que ele teve tempo de dizer, antes que Sally retornasse para a mesa, perguntando qual era a razão da comoção toda.

Lhe expliquei que estava discutindo com Wufei sobre a quantidade enorme de trabalho que vínhamos recebendo nos últimos dias e o quão minhas habilidades eram superiores as dele quando se tratava de preenchimento de relatórios, motivo que justificava a explosão anterior do chinês. Ela pareceu engolir a explicação e o restante do almoço transcorreu sem demais problemas.

Passei o restante de minha tarde praticamente emergido em uma pilha de relatórios acumulados, a história falsa do almoço tendo me lembrado da presença destes em minha mesa e da ameaça que eu recebera de Lady Une três dias atrás para o caso de não entregá-los até o fim daquela mesma semana.

No final do expediente, dirigi-me para casa pronto para me jogar no sofá da sala e assistir a um bom filme na tv com a companhia de um balde de pipocas dos maiores.

Virei minha chave na porta do apartamento e me surpreendi ao dar de cara com a figura de Heero sentado na mesa da sala, em frente a seu laptop.

A presença de Heero não era surpresa nenhuma, estranho apenas, era encontrá-lo completamente vestido em roupas normais, ao invés de estar usando suas habituais 'roupas de casa' como gostávamos de chamar. Não era do feitio de meu companheiro de quarto mudar sua rotina, e as únicas vezes que eu me lembrava de ter chego em casa para encontrá-lo em roupas, digamos, menos confortáveis, eram nos dias em que ele saia para jantar com Relena, encontro este que acontecia em geral uma vez por mês.

Quando Heero – alertado pelo barulho de minha chegada – virou-se na cadeira e me olhou, lançando em minha direção aquele mesmo sorriso quase imperceptível que eu tinha visto no banheiro pela manhã, me lembrei imediatamente do que havíamos combinado. Nós iríamos sair para ele comprar um presente.

E de repente, juntei minhas duas linhas de raciocínio e percebi que...se eu parasse para pensar e rever os últimos dias em minha mente, eu notaria que o encontro mensal de Heero e Relena ainda não havia ocorrido.

Agora as coisas estavam mais claras para mim. Heero ia comprar um presente de dia dos namorados para Relena. Ele não tinha me dito nada, mas também não era realmente necessário . Era perfeitamente claro aos olhos de qualquer um que parasse para ver, que Heero e Relena eram o par perfeito. O príncipe e a princesa, uma combinação e tanto.

Esse pensamento me trouxe um certo desconforto, um tipo de nó que começava no estômago e terminava na garganta, e junto a ele senti a eminente vontade de dizer a Heero que eu não iria adiante com aquilo, que eu não iria ajudá-lo a comprar um presente para a rainha do mundo.

Mas por outro lado, minha consciência me forçava a lembrar que Heero era meu amigo, meu MELHOR amigo, e que se ele precisava de ajuda, era minha obrigação estar lá para ele, independente das circunstâncias. Além do mais, eu sempre podia tentar fazer com que ele comprasse um par de algemas e uma mordaça para Relena...

...mas talvez essa não fosse uma boa idéia. Afinal, nunca se sabe como as pessoas realmente são entre quatro paredes.

Então, retirando de minha mente o mais rápido o possível a imagem completamente nauseante de Relena presa a uma cama com algemas e uma mordaça, dei um pequeno sorriso a Heero, avisando que iria apenas trocar de roupa antes que saíssemos, ao que ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Quando sai de meu quarto e dirigi-me em direção a porta, meu companheiro me lançou um olhar de cima a baixo, fazendo com que eu parasse com a mão sobre o batedor.

'O que?', perguntei, olhando para minha camisa , verificando se havia a presença de manchas ou coisa parecida.

'Lá fora esta frio', ele respondeu, 'pegue uma blusa.'

'Ah, sim claro', assenti com a cabeça, indo rapidamente até uma das cadeiras da pequena sala de jantar, e tirando um surrada jaqueta de couro do apoio do móvel, para em seguida voltar a porta.

'Tem certeza de que será o suficiente?', ele me perguntou, enquanto eu gesticulava para que saíssemos.

'Claro!', respondi, com um amplo sorriso. 'Além do mais, esta é minha jaqueta mais quente, e eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar uma nova , então...', terminei, com uma leve gargalhada diante da expressão de leve desaprovação de Heero.

Saímos a pé, em direção ao centro comercial que ficava muito próximo de nosso apartamento, apenas a alguns blocos. O centro comercial era um local adorável aonde podia-se comprar de tudo. O lugar possuía diversas galerias com todo tipo de loja, portanto, eu realmente não via aonde mais poderíamos achar um presente de dia dos namorados senão aqui.

O primeiro local para o qual arrastei Heero fora uma loja de brinquedos. Eu pressentira que ele ofereceria alguma resistência para entrar em uma loja aonde vendia-se coisas para crianças, mas, para minha surpresa, Heero deixou-se ser levado para dentro do lugar, apenas e tão somente observando seus arredores, com uma expressão de leve curiosidade.

Mas se hoje não era um dia para surpresas...

Ignorando a reação não esperada por parte de meu amigo, levei-o diretamente para a seção aonde encontravam-se os bichos de pelúcia, e então, coloquei-me no meio do corredor, e ergui minhas mãos em ênfase.

'Bichos de pelúcia!', exclamei , 'Todos adoram bichos de pelúcia, Heero', continuei, pegando um pequeno urso para apalpar com as mãos. 'A maioria das meninas tem um gosto voltado para ursos...', parei por um momento para deixar o urso na prateleira e pegar um outro animal, 'eu, particularmente, acho panteras mais divertidas', terminei, jogando uma pequena pantera de pelúcia que havia retirado de uma das estantes para o alto, para depois pegar o brinquedo no ar e abraçá-lo, testando sua resistência e maciez.

Heero apenas observou enquanto eu falava, em seguida deixando que seu olhar fosse da minha direção para as prateleiras, olhando intensamente para as longas fileiras repletas de ursos e animais das mais variadas cores e formatos.

'E quanto ao tamanho?', ele perguntou, deixando que seus olhos passeassem metodicamente pelas fileiras mais altas, aonde os maiores ursos encontravam-se.

Ver uma fagulha do Soldado Perfeito sendo utilizada diante de uma tarefa tão simples quanto a compra de um brinquedo, trouxe um sorriso aos meus lábios, e este, ganhou uma pitada de sarcasmo. 'Você sabe o que dizem Heero...quanto maior o urso, maiores são as chances de que você consiga o que quer', terminei, deixando que ele visse meu rosto, uma de minhas sobrancelhas erguidas.

'Hmpt. Maiores são as chances, hein?', ele respondeu, sua face uma imitação quase perfeita da minha. 'Certo Duo, vamos andar mais um pouco, eu quero ter mais algumas opções.'

'Certo', assenti com a cabeça, colocando a pantera de pelúcia no lugar e dirigindo-me a saída da loja. Quando estava do lado de fora novamente, virei-me na direção de Heero para lhe indicar o próximo local para o qual iríamos, e notei que ele não estava a meu lado, como era de se esperar.

Percebi em seguida, olhando através da vitrine, que Heero ainda estava dentro da loja, falando com uma das atendentes. Um minuto depois, ele havia apertado a mão da vendedora e estava do lado de fora.

'O que foi isso?', perguntei, quando ele se colocou a meu lado e nos dirigimos para a direção contrária a que vínhamos andando.

'Era uma conhecida. Vamos', ele respondeu brevemente, para então acelerar seu passo em direção a próxima galeria.

Ignorando a informação, levei Heero em seguida a maior floricultura do centro. O lugar era gigantesco para os padrões de uma loja de galeria, possuindo três longos corredores repletos de flores para todos os lados nos quais seus olhos pousassem.

'Ah, flores...', exclamei, uma vez dentro da loja e sentindo o perfume de dezenas de espécies de plantas a minha volta. 'Heero, mulheres são patas por flores', falei, praticamente rindo de meu próprio tom de voz, considerando o meu óbvio desconhecimento de causa, uma vez que eu nunca tinha dado flores a ninguém, muito menos a mulheres. 'As mais populares são as rosas vermelhas, símbolo da paixão', continuei, enquanto movia-me para uma seção em particular, mais ao fundo da loja.

'Mas Duo...', Heero indagou, seguindo meus passos na direção do fundo do local, 'as rosas estão na frente da loja.'

'Eu sei', respondi, finalmente chegando aonde queria. 'Mas as rosas não me interessam. Veja essas Heero', falei, apontando para um recipiente repleto de Copos-de-leite[3], com cabos longos e as pétalas mais suaves que eu já tinha visto em qualquer flor.

Me deixei ser levado por alguns momentos pela mágica que as flores são capazes de operar em uma pessoa, com sua delicadeza única e perfume inebriante, e quando finalmente percebi que já deveria ter ficado por alguns bons minutos na tarefa de apenas observar as plantas a minha frente, me virei na direção de Heero.

'Elas não são lindas?', perguntei, finalmente olhando diretamente para meu amigo.

Heero tinha os olhos praticamente grudados na minha direção, quase que hipnotizado, e se eu não o conhecesse melhor , diria que a minha voz havia sido a responsável por tirá-lo do transe para o qual ele havia sido tragado naquele momento.

Mas ele recuperou-se rapidamente. 'Sim, muito', ele respondeu , com um pequeno sorriso.

Senti meu rosto esquentar involuntariamente diante daquela demonstração, e rapidamente virei-me novamente na direção das flores, tentando evitar que Heero visse a cor em minhas bochechas.

Mas que infernos estava acontecendo no dia de hoje?

Momentos depois, e certo de que o vermelho provavelmente já havia deixado minha face, olhei para o lugar aonde Heero havia estado e encontrei...nada. Heero não estava mais ao meu lado, próximo dos Copos-de-leite.

Levantei-me bruscamente e fui até a frente da loja. Não encontrando nada, voltei para o local que havia acabado de deixar e me dirigi a um segundo corredor , indo então para um terceiro, e voltando ao primeiro sem nunca encontrar nada. Quando já estava prestes a gritar para que Heero parasse com aquela brincadeira e aparecesse de uma vez, virei-me para retornar ao ponto original de minha caçada e trombei em alguma coisa. Um peitoral largo. Uma pessoa.

Me afastei imediatamente, olhando para cima pronto para me desculpar efetivamente , mas dei de cara com os olhos azuis de Heero, que simplesmente olharam para mim e acompanharam com seu brilho a leve preocupação da voz quando esta exclamou, 'Tudo bem, Duo?'

'Tudo', respondi, estranhamente aliviado diante da presença de meu companheiro. 'Aonde você foi?', perguntei, ao mesmo tempo pronto para me bater por conta da estupidez de minha indagação. Qual era o meu problema hoje afinal?

'Eu estava no balcão', ele respondeu, seu tom de voz calmo e estável, ' eu fui perguntar a respeito de algumas flores'

'Certo', respondi, recompondo-me rapidamente da situação embaraçosa na qual havia me colocado um segundo atrás. 'E...?', perguntei, querendo agora mais do que tudo por um fim nesse passeio. Isso tinha sido uma má idéia, muito má idéia...

'Ainda não tenho certeza. Vamos.', ele respondeu, virando as costas e indo em direção a saída do lugar.

Enquanto eu levava Heero na direção da terceira loja do dia, desta vez, uma grande loja de roupas, minha mente rodava em círculos tentando fazer com que eu pensasse racionalmente sobre o que havia acontecido nos últimos momentos.

'Certo, certo Duo Maxwell, você se colocou nessa e agora você vai sair. Não há nada demais em sair para comprar presentes de dias dos namorados com seu melhor amigo. Heero precisa da sua ajuda e você vai ajudá-lo. Simplesmente pare de agir como se de repente as coisas tivessem mudado entre vocês só por que...'

Mas antes que pudesse concluir meu raciocínio, eu já me encontrava dentro da loja e Heero olhava pra mim com uma certa expectativa, esperando que, como nas duas lojas anteriores, eu lhe dissesse exatamente que tipo de efeito uma roupa teria em sua possível namorada.

Contive um suspiro e coloquei um sorriso no rosto na tentativa de parar com aquelas demonstrações estúpidas de...enfim, com as demonstrações.

'Certo Heero, roupas são uma coisa um pouco mais pessoal, por que você tem que saber mais ou menos quais são as medidas da pessoa para quem você esta comprando', falei, meu habitual conforto retornando a mim pouco a pouco diante da atividade da fala, 'Você também deveria saber o gosto da pessoa para quem você vai dar o presente.'

'Ah sim... eu conheço bem o gosto dessa pessoa.', Heero respondeu em um tom quase contemplativo, e eu praticamente senti a vontade de morder meu lábio para segurar o grito de indignação que queria escapar de minha boca.

Relena Peacecraft tinha tanta sorte que chegava a ser injusto.

Tentando tirar de minha mente a idéia de que a garota era tão elegante e absolutamente perfeita que mesmo um saco de batatas ficaria maravilhoso se vestido por ela, deixei que meus olhos viajassem para o área de vestuário masculino da loja.

Avistei um belo casaco de couro em um cabide, e me aproximei da peça para tocá-la. A jaqueta parecia a coisa mais quente que eu já tinha visto em toda a vida e quase dei um tapa em minha própria mão quando esta instintivamente moveu-se para colocar a etiqueta com o preço a vista.

Eu não precisava sequer olhar o valor daquele casaco para saber que ele era caro demais.

Hey, não me leve a mal, eu não sou um sovina e poderia muito bem comprá-la com o salário que recebo. Agora eu estou muito bem de vida, obrigado. Mas hábitos antigos são difíceis de se combater e a simples idéia de gastar uma quantidade muito grande de dinheiro em uma coisa que não era extremamente necessária fazia com que todos os meus instintos entrassem em estado de alerta diante da atitude impensada do corpo.

E obviamente não seria um atitude errada comprar uma ótima e belíssima jaqueta nova quando a única jaqueta decente que eu possuía já tinha visto invernos demais, mas tente fazer essa idéia entrar em uma cabeça tão dura quanto a minha e você entenderá minha situação.

Suspirei diante do ridículo dilema no qual havia acabado de me colocar e tentei me lembrar de fazer uma nota mental para voltar um outro dia na loja e perguntar o preço da jaqueta.

Quando percebi que mais alguns muitos minutos haviam passado nessa minha troca entre um lado da mente e o outro, me retirei de meu próprio universo apenas para encontrar Heero a meu lado, me olhando como se eu fosse uma célula sob um microscópio.

'Duo, você tem certeza que está bem?', ele perguntou, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em um sinal claro de preocupação.

"timo. Agora era óbvio que meu comportamento havia se tornado cretino o suficiente para que ele notasse que alguma coisa estranha estava cutucando os cantos de meu cérebro, pedindo desesperadamente para entrar. Fechei os olhos no espaço de meio segundo e empurrei os pensamentos para longe.

'Claro. Por que não estaria?', respondi, esboçando um sorriso. 'Você viu alguma coisa da qual gostou?', perguntei , não querendo realmente saber a resposta.

'Sim, algumas coisas chamaram minha atenção', ele respondeu, olhando em volta casualmente, 'Mas nós ainda temos mais algumas coisas para ver certo?'

'Certo', falei, e em seguida gesticulei com a cabeça para que saíssemos.

Nossa parada seguinte foi em uma loja de chocolates finos. 'Chocolates Heero, são o alimento do amor', falei entre gargalhadas para meu amigo enquanto entravamos na loja, ' e é muito difícil que uma pessoa não goste de ganhar chocolates. A não ser , é claro, que ela esteja de regime ou coisa parecida...'

'Não. Essa pessoa está em forma... na verdade, ela não poderia estar mais perfeita...', Heero falou suavemente, enquanto seus olhos viajavam pelas inúmeras opções de caixas com doces espalhadas pela loja.

Enquanto tentava fazer com que meu cérebro ignorasse aquelas palavras, deixei que meus próprios olhos caíssem sobre uma das caixas, e continuei a falar, como se a intromissão de Heero jamais tivesse acontecido.

'Bem, a maioria das caixas vem com uma opção mais ou menos semelhante de bombons. Em geral os chocolates são sortidos com recheios de caramelo, cereja, trufa, nozes e anis', falei, torcendo o nariz distintamente para o último sabor, 'embora eu ache os bombons de anis particularmente ruins...'

Heero pareceu considerar a informação e afastou-se de mim para olhar algumas das opções de caixas dos doces. Enquanto ele fazia sua observação, tentei me acalmar e agir normalmente diante da opção do próximo, e último local aonde eu o estaria levando.

Meu amigo não havia comprado nada até então, e se minhas suspeitas estavam certas, talvez ele estivesse esperando apenas pela opção certa de presente a adquirir. Um que dissesse mais do que todos os que tínhamos visto até agora.

Joguei esse pensamento de lado, e puxei Heero suavemente pelo braço depois de alguns minutos, levando-o até nosso próximo destino .

Paramos na frente de uma vitrine iluminada por lâmpadas douradas que faziam o conteúdo de suas prateleiras brilhar com ainda mais força.

'Essa é nossa ultima parada, Heero', falei, enquanto me abaixava levemente, olhando para as peças em exibição. 'É uma joalheria.'

'Jóias?', ele perguntou, abaixando ao meu lado e olhando agora na mesma direção na qual meus olhos encontravam-se.

'Sim', respondi, tirando qualquer traço de incerteza ou remorso pelo que estava fazendo, de meu tom de voz. 'Jóias são um presente um pouco mais...sério', complementei, após pensar sobre aquilo durante alguns momentos.

'Sério? Como assim sério?', ele perguntou, olhando agora em minha direção, um brilho distinto iluminando seus olhos.

'É. Sério.', respondi, levantando-me e olhando para o outro lado, a fim de não ter de ver o olhar de Heero enquanto ele contemplava os significados de dar uma jóia para alguém. 'Você não dá uma jóia a uma pessoa a não ser que queria realmente dizer alguma coisa, Heero.'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo pensar sobre minhas palavras durante muitos minutos nos quais eu simplesmente esperei em silêncio.

'Espere aqui um pouco', ele falou, em seguida entrando na loja.

Uma vez longe do olhar de Heero, deixei que meu suspiro de resignação finalmente libertasse-se dos confinamentos de meu corpo.

Então era isso. Heero amava Relena. Ele provavelmente lhe compraria um colar ou mesmo um anel. Depois disso, era inevitável que a princesa Peacraft levasse o relacionamento dos dois um passo adiante, e o casamento não estaria muito longe.

Essa era a ordem natural das coisas certo? Se eu bem me lembrava, os dois saiam em uma freqüência quase religiosa pelo menos uma vez por mês desde que havíamos nos mudado para a Terra. Eu nunca tivera a curiosidade – ou coragem – de perguntar a Heero se o relacionamento deles ultrapassava as bordas da amizade.

Agora era claro a meus olhos que a relação dos dois certamente havia passado desse estágio a muito tempo. Dois anos era muito tempo para ser apenas amigo de alguém. Muito tempo para ver essa pessoa constantemente e nunca tomar uma atitude. Muito tempo para viver com ela sentindo mais que simples afeição ...

Tempo o suficiente para se acostumar.

Naquele momento, no meio da rua comercial fria e quase escura por conta do horário avançado, deixei que um pensamento apavorante soltasse-se de seus confinamentos no mais profundo de meu cérebro.

Um pensamento que eu, como parte de minha rotina, fazia questão de ignorar em todos os dias de minha vida.

O fato de que eu sempre quisera que alguma coisa acontecesse entre Heero e eu. Alguma coisa que alterasse o nosso status de companheiros de quarto para um estágio diferente. Uma coisa drástica. Uma coisa que mudasse nossas vidas a ponto de por um fim em todos os padrões nos quais havíamos caído.

Agora esta coisa estava finalmente acontecendo pelas mãos de Relena, e não havia sido nada do que eu esperava.

Senti um arrepio passar desde a parte de baixo da espinha até o pescoço, e todo o meu corpo estremeceu diante da idéia de que muito em breve, eu perderia meu melhor amigo. Não tentei conter um segundo arrepio que se seguiu pela realização de que eu tinha perdido minha chance por ser acomodado demais para fazer alguma coisa, por medo de sair do padrão de amizade confortável no qual havíamos caído, por mais que eu desejasse mais do que aquilo.

Repentinamente, senti um peso cair sobre minhas costas.

Assustado, me virei para ver Heero a meu lado, já do lado de fora da loja e sem sua jaqueta, esta agora estava colocada cuidadosamente em cima da minha, sobre meus ombros.

'Você estava tremendo', ele respondeu a pergunta silenciosa que meus olhos provavelmente estavam lhe lançando.

'Não...Heero...não precisa...' , comecei, mas ele simplesmente moveu sua cabeça de um lado para o outro em um gesto evasivo, e começou a andar em direção a rua que nos levaria de volta a nosso apartamento.

Completamos a caminhada em silêncio, e quando chegamos finalmente a nosso apartamento, coloquei as duas blusas sobre cadeiras distintas e tirei meus sapatos com eficiência, querendo mais do que tudo no mundo todo deitar em minha cama para não ter que levantar por um período muito longo de tempo. Stress emocional é mais cansativo do que em geral esperamos...

Notei Heero tirando seus próprios sapatos na sala, e percebi que ele não tinha nenhum embrulho ou pequeno pacote nas mãos.

'Você não comprou nada?', perguntei, uma pequena ponta de esperança se fazendo visível em um dos cantos de minha mente.

'Eu tive de deixar na joalheria, para fazer a engravação', ele respondeu, tirando o cinto da calça.

Engravações? Então a coisa provavelmente era mais séria do que eu tinha antecipado.

Ouvi dois sons distintos misturando-se em minha cabeça. O primeiro era o som do grito de dor da pequena fagulha de esperança enquanto esta era esmagada sem piedade pelo peso da informação que eu havia acabado de assimilar. O outro era o som da minha própria voz, baixa e um pouco gasta, respondendo quase que automaticamente para Heero. ' Claro. Eu tenho certeza de que Relena vai ficar simplesmente encantada.'

Heero parou abruptamente para olhar para mim com uma expressão que eu jamais tinha visto antes em seu rosto. Era uma mistura estranha de preocupação e confusão.

Ele provavelmente havia notado a estranheza de meu próprio tom de voz. Exatamente tudo o que eu precisava.

'Eu espero ter ajudado', falei, virando de costas para evitar o olhar que ainda era lançado em minha direção. E então comecei a caminhar na direção de meu quarto.

'Duo?', a voz de meu companheiro fez com que eu parasse por um momento em meus passos, mas no segundo seguinte , considerando a incerteza de seu tom de voz, eu decidi que não tinha energias para lidar com isso hoje, e simplesmente resumi meus passos até a porta de meu quarto lançando-lhe um 'Boa noite, Heero', sem nunca olhar para trás.

Uma vez dentro de meu cômodo, deixei que meu corpo se jogasse debaixo das cobertas, buscando o calor tão peculiar de minha cama. O dia seguinte seria o começo do fim para tudo que eu havia conseguido nos últimos dois anos. O fim da rotina particularmente agradável na qual eu havia me engajado durante todo esse tempo.

Não querendo realmente pensar nas inúmeras conseqüências que tudo isso traria, deixei-me ser levado pelo sono.

No dia seguinte acordei com a luz da janela batendo diretamente em meu rosto, coisa que não era normal uma vez que as seis da manhã a luz do sol não é forte o suficiente para me acordar, muito menos em tempos de inverno, aonde a aparição do sol por si só já é rara.

Me levantei alarmado, olhando para o relógio e percebendo que passavam das nove e meia . Corri com todas as minhas atividades da manhã, completamente irado comigo mesmo e ainda mais irritado com Heero por ele não ter me acordado.

Mas, pensando melhor, por que ele deveria? Não é como se tivemos qualquer obrigação um com o outro agora que...enfim, engoli a informação amarga com uma xícara de café semi-frio e fui para o serviço.

O restante de meu dia foi tão infernal quanto a manhã. Tive de passar o expediente inteiro finalizando os relatórios que não tinha terminado no dia anterior, e fui obrigado a pular meu horário de almoço para conseguir terminar tudo no meu prazo, que consistia em apenas mais algumas horas.

Quando o relógio no alto da porta de meu escritório marcou dez para as sete, terminei o meu último relatório, e podia jurar que caso um desses viesse parar em minha mesa nos próximos dias, ele provavelmente teria uma morte rápida nas mãos do cortador de papel.

Coloquei minhas mãos em meus olhos esfregando-os. Eu queria voltar para casa. Eu queria e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria. Voltar para casa seria dar de frente com o fim das minhas esperanças. Dar um beijo no meio do rosto do fato de que agora nada mais era, e nem seria, como antes.

'Maxwell', a voz estranhamente suave de Wufei me tirou de meus pensamentos. 'Você não acha que já é hora de ir pra casa?'

Olhei para o rosto de meu amigo, notando suas sobrancelhas levemente juntas.

Dei um suspiro, resignando-me do fato de que fugir das coisas não me ajudaria em nada. 'Sim, é hora de ir', respondi, pegando minha jaqueta surrada da cadeira e colocando-a sobre as costas.

'Venha comigo, eu vou lhe dar uma carona.', Wufei disse, gesticulando para que eu o seguisse na direção de seu carro. Cansado demais para protestar, eu simplesmente o acompanhei.

Dirigimos em completo silêncio até metade do caminho, quando meu companheiro chinês finalmente parou de me lançar olhares furtivos, para finalmente me fazer a pergunta que obviamente vinha lhe incomodando desde o momento em que eu havia posto os pés dentro de seu carro.

'Qual é o problema com essa sua atitude Maxwell?', ele falou, tom de voz um pouco irritado, 'Você parece com uma vaca na fila do matadouro.'

Eu riria, se a colocação de meu amigo não fosse tragicamente correta.

'Acabou Wufei', eu respondi em um tom de voz resignado, olhando pela janela do carro para a rua sem realmente deixar meus olhos pararem sobre nada, 'tudo o que eu tinha como certo até agora...os padrões...a rotina da vida. Eu não sabia que aceitá-la ia fazer com que eu me sentisse tão mal quando ela finalmente acabasse...', terminei, sem querer especificar para meu amigo exatamente qual parte de minha rotina estava chegando a um fim.

'E isso é ruim?', ele falou, fazendo uma curva para entrar na rua de meu edifício.

Olhei para meu amigo com uma expressão incrédula. Mas antes que eu pudesse vocalizar minhas contradições aquilo, ele continuou. 'Maxwell, você tem que manter em mente que uma mudança nem sempre é algo ruim. Você pode tirar proveito dela. Deixar que ela traga consigo aspectos da sua vida que você não sabia que existiam até então.'

As palavras de Wufei entraram em minha mente instalando-se em um local aonde eu pretendia guardá-las para quando elas pudessem ser de bom uso.

Ele parou na frente de meu prédio e eu abri a porta do carro, parando um momento antes de deixar o veículo para lhe questionar a razão da carona. 'Wufei', perguntei, ' por que você veio até aqui? A sua casa fica para o outro lado da cidade.'

'Sim, eu sei Maxwell', ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, ' Mas a casa de Sally fica nessa mesma região'

Lancei um sorriso genuíno e uma pequena piscadela de boa sorte na direção de meu amigo antes de fechar a porta de seu carro. Em seguida, respirei fundo, e subi as escadas até a porta de meu apartamento.

Uma vez dentro, percebi que todas as luzes estavam apagadas e que um som abafado de água vinha da direção geral do banheiro. Heero provavelmente estava tomando banho. Quem sabe eu pudesse simplesmente deitar em minha cama e simplesmente fingir que estava cansado demais para ouvir a história de como Relena havia adorado seu presente de dia dos namorados.

Mas quando entrei em meu quarto, eu percebi que não poderia fazer isso.

Eu não podia chegar até minha cama por que o chão – e todos os outros cantos do quarto, como a escrivaninha, as prateleiras e a própria cama – estavam cobertos por uma quantidade absurda de Copos-de-Leite.

Notei em seguida que mesmo que eu conseguisse chegar em minha cama, que não poderia me deitar nesta, por que a maior parte dela havia sido tomada pela presença de uma gigantesca pantera de pelúcia. Os poucos pedaços livres de colchão, disputavam espaço com as flores, e alguns outros objetos.

Aproximei-me com cuidado, tomando distância suficiente para ver que os "outros objetos" tratavam-se de uma jaqueta de couro – aquela jaqueta de couro – e uma enorme caixa de chocolates.

Retirei a fita da caixa que embrulhava os doces, abrindo-a e notando com uma certa confusão que alguns doces estavam faltando, a caixa contendo vários espaços vazios aonde deveriam haver bombons. Esse fato se juntou as dezenas de outras dúvidas que rodavam em minha mente naquele momento.

'Eu tirei os bombons de anis', uma voz respondeu do batedor de meu quarto, e quando me virei naquela direção, pude ver a figura de Heero, seus cabelos molhados,usando a camiseta branca e uma cueca boxer, compondo com perfeição a imagem que eu mais via e mais adorava ver em toda a vida.

'O que?', respondi inteligentemente, a presença dele fazendo que eu tivesse esquecido as palavras que ele havia dito anteriormente.

'Os bombons de anis', ele respondeu, aproximando-se com cuidado para não pisar nas flores espalhadas pelo chão, 'você não gosta deles, então eu tirei', ele terminou, parando a minha frente.

Fiquei por alguns momentos digerindo aquelas palavras tão absurdamente simples, até que a questão finalmente brotou em meus lábios. 'Heero...por que?'

'Eu preciso realmente explicar?', ele respondeu, um sorriso brincando suavemente em seus lábios.

'Eu vou ver quanto a isso', respondi, deixando que minha mão movesse-se instintivamente para entrelaçar-se naqueles cabelos molhados e puxar o rosto de Heero em direção ao meu, em um beijo breve e suave.

'Por que você não disse nada antes?', perguntei, quando nos separamos apenas alguns centímetros.

'Por que o jeito que as coisas estavam me parecia o suficiente...', ele respondeu, abaixando seu rosto em direção a meu pescoço e inspirando longamente enquanto passava o nariz por minha pele, antes de voltar a sua posição inicial, '... até que...deixaram de ser.'

E então ele iniciou um segundo beijo, mais longo e mais profundo que o anterior.

Quando nos separamos novamente, um sorriso definitivamente ocupava seus lábios, 'Você acha que o urso é grande o suficiente?', ele perguntou em um tom divertido.

'Não em comparação com o que eu tenho reservado para voc', respondi, uma imitação daquele sorriso estampando minha própria face, antes de perder-se em um terceiro beijo.

Quando nos separamos, deixei que meus braços fechassem-se em volta de Heero, e suspirei longamente olhando para seus olhos. 'Heero...nós perdemos tanto tempo...'

'Tempo...', ele respondeu, beijando minha bochecha, minha testa, meus olhos. 'Nós vamos recuperá-lo...não se preocupe...'

Tempo era o que eu precisava para perceber o meu erro em aceitar as coisas da maneira mais fácil.

Tempo, foi o que Heero me deu, naquela mesma noite, na forma das horas que passei a seu lado e também, na forma de um relógio, com uma inscrição na parte de trás.

A inscrição dizia, ' Para aquele que faz de cada minuto em sua companhia, os melhores de minha vida.' junto da data do dia doze, o dia no qual ele havia me dado a jóia junto com as flores, a jaqueta, os chocolates e o bicho de pelúcia.

Padrões. Agora eu via com clareza o quão idiota eu havia sido em aceitá-los por tanto tempo.

Mas...ainda não era tarde demais para quebrar alguns deles.

Eu já havia começado com dois dos meus favoritos: dormir sozinho e acordar cedo. Eram dez horas da manhã e eu havia passado a noite inteira nos braços de Heero. Duas mudanças das melhores.

Nesse momento, as palavras que Wufei havia me dito na noite anterior pareciam caber como uma luva. Agora eu podia sentir o gosto da mudança em meus lábios como uma coisa que me traria uma felicidade imensa.

Algumas coisas mudariam, e outras não.

Em poucos minutos nós nos levantaríamos para a rotina de nossos rituais matinais.

Seria simplesmente maravilhoso poder montar uma nova série de padrões daqui por diante.

* * *

Fim

[1] Frio!!!   
Descrição descarada do atual clima de São Paulo.

[2] Fetiche da Misao numero 527: Homens fazendo a barba.  
Vamos lá povo, os Gundam Boys nessa fic tem 19 anos. É óbvio que eles são homens, e homens fazem a barba. E considerando que cenas de banheiro são absurdamente sexys e eu nunca tinha visto uma cena com um Gundam Boy fazendo a barba antes...pronto, eu tomei o problema em mãos, hehehe. .

[3] Copos-de-leite: Na minha humilde opinião, as flores mais belas que existem na certa Misao com inveja do Duo por que ele ganhou um quarto repleto de Copos-de-Leite e ela não ganhou nem uma balinha ;;

* * *

É isso aí galerinha, mais um fic terminado! =

Misao joga mais açúcar pra cima  
Eu gostaria que outros autores tivessem a iniciativa de escrever one-shots...flufys ainda por cima, isso seria o paraíso...eles são tão bacaninhas...bem, é isso aí.  
Até a próxima /


End file.
